


Take the Breath Right Out of Me

by jhopefulyoongi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Top Jihoon, bottom seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: Jihoon looks a little too good in one of his Change Up outfits, its too much for Seungcheol to handle.





	Take the Breath Right Out of Me

**Author's Note:**

> YALL KNOW THAT ONE LOOK WITH JIHOON IN THE GUCCI SHIRT WITH THE SLEEVES ROLLED UP AND THE BANDANA TIED AROUND HIS HEAD
> 
> BIITHCHSHS I WAS SHOOKIN

While Soonyoung is shooting for one of his parts, Seungcheol is squirming in his seat. Not because of Soonyoung, though Seungcheol has to admit that he looks amazing too. No, it's all Jihoon’s fault, it's as if he’s doing this to Seungcheol on purpose. Okay, rationally, Jihoon was not the one who had picked out his clothing for the MV but still...he must know how much it was affecting Seungcheol! 

 

Jihoon appears suddenly behind him, placing a hand on Seungcheol’s shoulder as he takes a drink from his bottle of water. Seungcheol can't help but look, stare at the bob of his throat when he swallows, and then Seungcheol’s eyes shift down to his arms, muscles flexing as he raises the bottle up towards his lips, the rolled up Gucci shirt he’s wearing showing off his biceps.

 

And the bandana...Seungcheol can't keep the thought of Jihoon using it on him. Seungcheol squirms again, and this time, Jihoon takes notice, putting the cap back down on his water and then putting it down on the floor near Seungcheol’s chair. He looks at Seungcheol expecting, waiting for what Seungcheol to say what he wants, and Seungcheol has to stop himself from choking it out right then and there. Instead, he forces himself to get up and walk out of the room, Jihoon following closely behind him. A member of the staff reminds Jihoon that his next shooting is in fifteen minutes, and to be back from wherever he’s going in time for it. Jihoon nods in understanding and slips through the door Seungcheol disappeared through. 

 

Jihoon goes through just in time to see Seungcheol go into an unmarked door and follows in after him. The moment he steps in, Seungcheol grabs him by the hand and whimpers, pulling his body close to his, “Daddy,” Seungcheol chokes out. 

 

Jihoon hums and runs a hand over Seungcheol’s cheek. His babies thighs are shaking, and Jihoon coaxes him back into the wall for some support. “What do you want?” Jihoon asks him patiently, almost teasing him. Almost. He doesn't have that much time, after all. 

 

“You look so good,” Seungcheol tells him without any shame.

 

The black pants hug Seungcheol’s ass and thighs so perfectly, Jihoon returns the compliment, feeling a spout of amusement when Seungcheol blushes underneath his praise. 

 

“Just take off your pants,” Jihoon tells him. Seungcheol does and then sits himself down in a blue metal chair, raising his legs up, exposing the pink plug snuggled deeply in his hole. Jihoon is quick to take it out of him, relishing in the sharp cry that escapes Seungcheol’s mouth when he does. He sets the toy aside, and then pulls down the shorts he’s wearing so their looped around his thighs, giving his cock a few tugs to harden himself quicker for Seungcheol, whose already panting and whimpering for him. 

 

“What do you want from Daddy?” Jihoon asks him because they don't have that much time, and he knows that, besides getting fucked, there's something Seungcheol wants from him. While he waits for Seungcheol to answer him, he grabs the base of his cock and slowly presses into Seungcheol’s ass, smirking at the way his thighs tremble harder and he whines. Jihoon grabs Seungcheol’s legs and sets them over his shoulders. This position isn't the most comfortable, but they’ve fucked in strange ways before. He thrusts inside of him, in and out, slowly but deeply, letting him get used to his girth before he repeats his still unanswered question. “What do you want, baby?” 

 

Seungcheol looks so innocent when he tips his head down and then looks up at Jihoon through his gorgeously long and thick eyelashes. “Choke me, Daddy.” Seungcheol requests of him, voice shaking. 

 

It is not an unusual request, they’ve done this many times. Jihoon barricades Seungcheol against the chair with one of his arms and then lowers his other hand to wrap it around Seungcheol’s throat. 

 

“No,” Seungcheol says, blushing deeply. “Not...not with your hand.” 

 

Jihoon raises a questioning eyebrow.  

 

“The bandana…” Seungcheol whispers, and Jihoon’s eyes widen. 

 

Seungcheol bites his lip when he sees the look on Jihoon’s face. “No?” He asks.  In answer, Jihoon unties the bandana wrapped around his head and then, smoothly, he wraps it around Seungcheol’s neck, holding both ends in front of Seungcheol. 

 

“Baby,” Jihoon says, almost growls. “What do you do if you need me to stop?”

 

“Pinch you,” Seungcheol recites back to him, already a little breathless. 

 

Jihoon nods his head, a proud smile lighting up his features for a moment. “Ready?” He asks Seungcheol, who needs, cock twitching already at just the feeling of the material around his neck. Seungcheol clutches the sides of the chair for support, and then Jihoon, tugs the two ends from across each other, they place where they meet pressing down on Seungcheol’s windpipe. 

 

Almost immediately, Seungcheol’s eyes roll back in his head and his head tilts back, exposing more of his throat. Jihoon fucks into him at the same time, hissing when Seungcheol clenches around him. 

 

“Harder,” Seungcheol wheezes out. 

 

Jihoon releases his hold instead, just for a moment, before he grabs the ends again and crosses them, pulling them harshly across Seungcheol’s neck. Seungcheol clenches even harder down on him, his hips move wildly, trying to grind down on Jihoon’s cock for him, so Jihoon moves his hips faster, harder, watching Seungcheol’s face closely. His eyes are closed, eyelashes fluttering, bliss on every one of his features. Gasps escape his lips, his body demanding some air, but Seungcheol doesn't do anything, doesn't give it its way. Jihoon does, of course, he releases the ends and Seungcheol cries out in disappointment, even as chokes down air as quickly as possible. 

 

“Please,” Seungcheol begs him. “More.” 

 

Jihoon clicks his tongue but does as Seungcheol begs him to do. He grabs the ends again, holds them tightly across his neck.

 

Seungcheol’s toes are curling, and he’s already close to cumming, he’s already so close he has to keep himself from doing, tightening up his abdomen so he won't already cum. It happens whenever Jihoon chokes and fucks him at the same time. They’ve never done it with anything besides Jihoon’s hand before, but it's just as good, almost as thrilling. Jihoon’s fucks him into the hard metal of the chair, groans escaping his tinted lips, hips shaking as he tries to keep himself up without the use of his hands to keep him balanced. 

 

“Look at me,” Jihoon commands, and Seungcheol’s eyes snap open and he looks up at his Daddy, whose eyes are misted over already. Seungcheol knows it isn't one-sided, it's not just that Seungcheol likes to be choked, Jihoon likes doing the choking, to have him so vulnerable in his hands. Jihoon gets off from it just as much as Seungcheol does, maybe even more. 

 

It’s so hard, the feeling of having the air taken from him, the quickened beat of his heart as his body panics, the pain of the material digging into his skin, Jihoon’s cock abusing his ass, using him,  their skin slapping together, everything feels so good. 

 

“Daddy,” Seungcheol tries to say, nothing but a choked noise making it out, but Jihoon’s eyes snap up to him, even as he pants and sweat drips down his forehead, and he releases the bandana. Jihoon grabs the side of his face and kisses him roughly, 

“Hand,” Seungcheol gasp, and Jihoon understands. But before he does, Jihoon gives him a sharp look and Seungcheol takes several deep breaths before Jihoon thinks it's safe enough to do it again. Seungcheol is so close to cumming, he loves the bandana, but he wants to cum with Jihoon’s fingers wrapped around his throat, it really is the best feeling in the world. Or maybe second, right in between Jihoon’s fucking him open and Jihoon putting him over his lap or bending him over to spank him. 

 

Jihoon’s fingers tighten around his throat, but they tighten even harder when he comes inside of Seungcheol, eyes squeezing close, nails digging into Seungcheol’s skin as well. Seungcheol’s eyes roll back in his head as he comes, a silent scream escaping his mouth, Jihoon’s grip never wavering, bicep tightened and bulging from the hold, all through his orgasm. It’s only after Jihoon himself has come down from his high that he releases Seungcheol, who immediately lets out a choked moan and tilts his head even further back. 

 

“Daddy,” Seungcheol says with his broken, ruined voice. “Daddy.” 

 

“Are you okay?” Jihoon asks him, caressing Seungcheol’s cheek even as he shakes against the chair, body still tingling with pleasure all over. 

 

“So good, Daddy,” Seungcheol says, eyes still closed. “Felt so good, love you.” 

 

“I love you too, baby,” Jihoon says, pulling out of him gently. “Can you open your eyes for me?”

 

Seungcheol does, eyesight a little blurred, throat hurting, but besides that, feeling better than ever. 

 

Jihoon helps Seungcheol get dressed after he tucks himself back in his shorts. Jihoon makes sure to slide the plug back into Seungcheol, who whines happily, keeping all of Jihoon’s cum inside of him. 

 

“Can you get up, hyung?” Jihoon asks, a little worried when Seungcheol doesn't get up. 

 

Seungcheol gives him a lazy smile. “I’m okay, Jihoonie.” He tells him breathlessly. “Still feels good, can still feel you everywhere.”

 

After another five minutes, they leave the tiny cramped room and walk back down the hall, entering the set. Where one of their stylists immediately spots them, eyes widening in alarm. 

 

“What is that doing around his neck?” 

 

Worried it was already bruising, Jihoon looks at Seungcheol’s neck. 

 

It isn't, the stylist takes the bandana still around Seungcheol’s neck and turn to put it back on Jihoon, scolding them all the while. 

 

Jihoon knows he’s going to have to bring it home with them. 

**Author's Note:**

> just me exposing myself again
> 
> aLSO SOONYOUNG RAPPPING I AM RUINED
> 
> tumblr: lemonjunnie   
> twitter: lemonjunnie


End file.
